


Bad Things Happen Bingo Prompts

by Star_Venture



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, being watched
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Venture/pseuds/Star_Venture
Summary: A collection of the prompts I got for BTH bingo, might be for more fandoms but for now its Skylanders
Relationships: chop chop/Ignitor
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542880
Kudos: 4





	1. Panic Attack

**Author's Note:**

> characters: Chop Chop, Ignitor, others only mentioned  
I did this entire fic in one sitting starting at 2 am like the fool I am and finished it at 5 am  
apparently I can only write late at night.   
Also, I don't think it would be fun to meet a group of people who used to fight against and kill your kind way later in your life and have them end up working with you.

Today, Eon said there would be important Skylanders to meet in the citadel. 

"Master Eon said they haven't been seen in, well, eons! Isn't that something!" Ignitor said, laughing at his own pun. Chop Chop nodded chuckling at his boyfriend's enthusiasm, swinging both his and Ignitor's hand while they walked absentmindedly.

"Maybe it's the Swap Force? They haven't been seen in quite some time."

"They went missing quite some time ago, but I think Master Eon probably ment even older than that!"

"I guess we'll see when we get there." Chop Chop hummed, not able to think about which group it could be but that was what made it more exciting. And even though Chop Chop didn't enjoy crowds, his boyfriend's bubbly excitement would make the whole experience worth it in his eyes.

Once they reached the citadel, a huge crowd mixed with skylanders and mabu were already there. Eon put his hand up to hush the excited crowd.

"Everyone! There is a group I'd like you to meet! They founded the skylanders and defeated the arkeyans millions of years ago! And now they're finally back in skylands after being teleported to earth by the iron fist of Arkus!"

If Chop Chop had a stomach, it would have dropped right there.

"Now everyone, give the giants a warm welcome back!" Eon shouted and the crowd cheered as the giants came in through a portal.

Chop Chop's vision started to blur, and his chest started to hurt. Badly.

He hoped if he just left right then he would avoid anything bad happening, but he couldn't move, like he was glued to the ground. Maybe he should've just stayed home.

He felt a wave of nausea hit him hard and his legs threatened to buckle underneath him, and then the hyperventilation started, slowly but surely.

  
  


"Wow! The giants! They haven't been seen in years." Ignitor said, awestruck. "it'll be exciting to get to know them, right Chop Chop! Chop Chop..?"

Chop Chop had a tight grip on Ignitor's hand and he could feel the skeleton trembling, and hear his breathing get increasingly more labored and quick.

"I'm sorry, I have to leave. I cant… they cant see me..!" Chop Chop said through hiccups and tears that just started to flow. "I want to go home!" He wept.

Ignitor immediately took Chop Chop away from the crowd of skylanders and mabu meeting the giants and into to the main lobby of the dorms, hoping being away from the crowd would calm him a bit.

The flame knight watched as Chop Chop immediately crumpled against a wall and started to sob again, it crushed his heart to hear such a broken sound. The fire spirit sat beside him and held his hand to try to comfort the skeleton.

"Hey, there's nothing to fear here. I'm here for you don't worry." Ignitor consoled, it hurt so much for him to see the skeleton so scared and so broken, he never even seen him ever cry before until now.

"I feel like I'm being crushed!" Another bout of hyperventilation started "they'll kill me, like they did everyone in my team, it was my fault I couldn't stop them and lost them all!" Chop Chop said through sharp inhales and sobbing fits.

"There's no danger, nothing to fear, and I'll protect you so no harm comes." Ignitor reassured "breathe my love, breathe."

The flame spirit took off his gauntlets and took Chop Chop's hands in his own. "In and out, angel, in and out."

With the warmth from Ignitor's hand and guided breathing, Chop Chop's breathing calmed along with his tears. Chop Chop had stayed silent afterwards other than the occasional hitch in his breathing, trying to process where he was at that moment, the warmth from Ignitor pulling him back into reality. "My flame..?" Chop Chop whimpered, his voice raspy from bawling.

"How are you feeling angel?" Ignitor said as he wiped the tears off of the skeleton's face. 

Instead of an answer, Chop Chop pulled the flame spirit into a tight hug.

"Thank you.." Chop Chop muttered into his shoulder.

"No need to thank me darling. You're probably exhausted, would you like to go up to your dorm and relax?"

"As long as you stay with me, I don't think I want to be alone."

"Of course my darling." Ignitor whispered as he carried the skeleton up to his room, a bit tired but relieved he could help him.


	2. Being Watched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Chop Chop  
quick thing, I do have a headcanon that despite being undead he does need rest still, just to rest his mind.

It had always been late at night when it happens, that horrible sinking feeling of being watched. It was a hard feeling to kick, since being with the Arkeyans they had cameras watching him, his troops and the others to make sure they wouldn't run off.

But he knew better now, he was with the Skylanders now and they weren't like them. He had been with them for about 2 years now, he trusted them.

Right?

But his mind wouldn't leave him alone, so to try to soothe his nerves he checked around the small apartment he was given. 

He checked the window to see if someone was there, nothing.   
The door? Maybe someone was there watching through the peephole.  
nothing there.  
Maybe under the bed? No, that was childish…  
but he still checked, just to make sure.

Tired and frustrated, he sat back down near the door of his room, trying to calm himself down.  
The entire night so far had been like this for him.  
He sighed, resigning himself again for the 6th day in a row, for another sleepless night.


End file.
